


Together (It was Supposed to be Us)

by kappa77



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Off-screen death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: Just a trip for the two of us.Together, just some tourists,Alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New and yet Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814686) by [Oakwyrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakwyrm/pseuds/Oakwyrm). 



_ It’d been in the back of their minds for months, a proper trip together, where they were both experiencing a city new, for the first time. _

_ Together. _

“Monsieur, where would you like to go?”

_ But then he had to fuck everything up. _

“Oh, sorry. Um, the…  Cœurs brisés Hôtel?”

“Oui.”

Kylos pressed his head against the cool window, closing his eyes so he didn’t focus on the rising cab fare.

_ “Are you sure you can afford it?” _

_ “For the tenth time, yes! I’ve gotten some large commissions done for wealthier people, so I have more than enough saved for both rent and a trip.” _

_ Kyrlos waited for Zeke’s response, his arm shaking slightly after holding up his phone for so long. He underestimated what a “short call” was going to be, but he didn’t mind. Any excuse to see Zeke was a good one. _

_ Finally, Zeke spoke. “Isn’t Paris a bit, cliche?” _

_ Kyrlos chuckled, “At least it’s not for a honeymoon.” Hearing the words spill from his mouth, he was quick to cover it up. “A-And besides! We live close enough we should’ve gone sooner. I think it’d be nice to go… together.” _

_ Another pause and Zeke gave one of his rare smiles. “I think I’d like that.” _

“Sir ? We’re here.”

Kyrlos sat up, his back groaning in protest after being in one awkward position for so long. He dug out his wallet and handed over the euros.

“Merci, have a good day.”

Kyrlos nodded before getting out of the cab. He barely looked up at the giant lettering he’d marveled at while looking for hotels.

_ “One more month.” _

_ “One more month.” _

He passed the front desk, looking straight ahead and trying not to glance at the newspapers stacked on the counter.

It’s not like he hadn’t already read them.

_ “I’m sorry.” _

_ “No, no, no, no. You can’t be serious.” _

_ “I’m sorry for your loss, Mister Ferro. I’ll call you later to discuss more.” _

Kyrlos climbed the flights of stairs, needing the slight pain to distract him from his mind.

“ _ You had one month, only one more month to wait. Why’d it have to be you?” _

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8B80XV7Ndt8
> 
> The song and fic don't connect perfectly, but I felt the song sounded melancholy enough, I came up with the idea.
> 
> Ended up being inspired by Oak's LDR!AU cause, well traveling in Europe. I'm sorry for... all of it I guess ^^;


End file.
